Occupancy estimation is typically performed using motion detectors that monitor an area. For example, if a person enters the area, one or more motion detectors may sense the presence of the person based, for example, on movements by the person relative to the motion detectors. Data extracted from such motion detectors is typically limited to whether motion is detected or not, and which of the motion detectors are detecting motion. The data extracted from such motion detectors may be used for performing services such as turning lights on/off.